


Celebratory Campfire Striptease

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, inspired by AO3 tag generator, this was so fun, what a colorful sex life you've had Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's Erik's birthday.





	Celebratory Campfire Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online translator for the single line of German at the end. I do hope it's not too far off the mark.
> 
> EDIT: Apparently it's absolute nonsense when translated back into English. If any Germans would like to correct me I'll worship you.
> 
> EDIT EDIT: GenuineSnoof has saved the day with a proper translation. THANK YOU.
> 
> ANYWAY, this all thanks to the AO3 Tag Generator. I might do it again sometime.

“Whoo-whoo-WHOOOO!”

“Shut up, Alex,” Moira snapped, “You’re drunk.”

“Fuck yeah I am!” Alex replied, pumping his fist and laughing as he almost fell over. “Haven’t been drunk since high school! Feels good, man!

Everyone else looked at each other dryly.

They were celebrating the eve of Erik’s birthday. He hadn’t wanted that; he’d gone out into the clearing in the patch of woods to be alone, to greet his new year at 2 AM bitterly. Charles had followed the locus of pain because it was Erik, and he’d come to care for him deeply. He’d brought a blanket to sit on and some good beer. And Erik hadn’t ordered him away, had in fact sat next to Charles, very close, and shared a drink with him. It had been companionable, and the pain had eased.

And then Raven and Moira appeared with wine, and Hank showed up with a bottle of scotch that Charles did not remember having in the house, and Alex and Sean appeared with tequila, which Charles’ mother had _never_ drunk. Somehow they’d discovered the old bonfire pit and started a beautiful big fire that lit up the clearing quite nicely. Erik had become increasingly annoyed, and now looked so disgruntled that Charles was afraid he might throw something. Charles touched his arm, then slid his own around it, so their elbows locked together. Erik glanced at him and away, and maybe it was Charles’ imagination and maybe it was the light from the fire but Erik might have blushed.

Sean and Hank dragged Alex back up to the mansion, promising him more liquor so that he’d come quietly. Raven glanced at Charles and Erik and began to look sly. She leaned over and murmured something to Moira, who also glanced at them, and a curious series of emotions passed over her face before settling on bemusedly amused. She nodded, and she and Raven stood quietly.

Then Raven bent over and whispered in Charles’ ear, “If you remember how, you should give him a striptease.”

Charles’ head whipped around, and he stared at her, gaping, blushing furiously, as she laughed and skipped away, leading Moira by the hand.

“What’d she say?” Erik asked, and blinked, looking very startled, when Charles refused to meet his eyes, his entire body hot with embarrassment. He’d hoped Raven had forgotten walking in on that.

“Um--n-nothing important,” Charles assured him, staring fixedly at the fire. But, the more he thought about it… he turned to look up at Erik, and though he still felt flushed with mortification, he also felt flushed with something else. It was almost scary, how looking into those eyes made him lose his breath and his focus. But it was a good scary, if that was possible. “Have you ever… no, probably not. But… um…”

“You already know everything about me, Charles,” Erik reminded him, and there was no edge to his voice as there usually was.

“Right.” Charles came to a decision, and stood, waving for Erik to stay seated when he tried to rise. “Pretend there’s music. Something with a nice beat.”

Now, the last time Charles had done a striptease, he’d borrowed a lady-friend’s knickers and gone to a special shop for stockings. That was, of course, impossible right now, although the stockings were still tucked away in his underwear drawer. But he thought he could do an alright job with regular clothing. In fact…

He smiled. “Erik… may I interest you in a bit of fantasy?” he asked lightly, raising his hand but not quite touching his temple.

Erik seemed wary, which was good. “What do you mean?” he replied.

Charles smiled wider, and with a little coquettish edge. “Just a small illusion.”

Erik tilted his head a little, eyeing Charles… then nodded.

Charles dipped into his mind and added an indulgent layer to what Erik’s brain perceived Charles to be wearing. He didn’t know what it was (he left that to Erik’s imagination), but it made Erik’s eyes widen and he sucked in a breath, staring, almost hungrily. Well, that “almost” would be gone by the time Charles was done with him.

After removing shoes and socks, Charles slowly started moving his hips, humming his favorite “sensual” song. Erik didn’t know the song, but that was alright; Charles gave him knowledge of it, and Erik immediately began to play it in his head.

Charles unzipped his cardigan, very slowly, and smiled as suddenly the zipper stopped, then began to move on its own. He hadn’t realized Erik had such excellent control already. But it gave Charles some time to move a little more, make it harder for Erik to concentrate. He wanted him to lose control. So while Erik’s grip on the zipper stuttered, Charles undid the fly on his jeans. That was all. No removal of them, not just yet. Just a little bit of a tease of what was to come. Charles ran his hands up his body, passed them over his shoulders, and locked them behind his neck, rolling his hips a few time. Erik appeared entranced, lips parted (christ Charles wanted to kiss him), eyes bright, back very straight, as he watched Charles’ hips move. Charles smiled again and finished unzipping the cardigan, facing Erik headon and slowly sliding the article down his arms, feet apart.

Erik mumbled something in German as he stared, eyes flickering all over Charles, but most often gazing at either his face or his crotch.

Charles smirked and let his cardigan fall. He was still in his button-up, so he began unbuttoning it just as slowly as he’d unzipped. Erik bit his lip, and _christ_ , it shouldn’t be so sexual when Charles was the one trying to be sexy. It made Charles want to rip everything off and ravish him. But no, he was _teasing_ Erik, so he had to be slow.

Slow and steady wins the race.

Charles turned so his back was to Erik and pulled down his jeans, letting his ass take the attention (he knew very well that Erik liked it, since he had on occasion been privy to Erik’s thoughts screaming about how much he wanted to touch Charles). He peeked between his knees and smiled at the blatantly hungry look on Erik’s face. Good. Charles straightened and put his hands on his own backside, arching his back and letting out a little “Ohhhhh” as muscles stretched that hadn’t been in a while.

Erik’s breathing was becoming harsher, panting, not even close to being hidden by the crackle of the fire and the chirping of insects. Charles smiled, and bent back even further, letting his head fall back so he could smile upside down at Erik. Charles had always been flexible.

“Please,” Erik whispered.

Charles straightened slowly and slipped out of his shirt. Then he turned, fell to his knees, and crawled over to Erik, lifting the illusion. Erik’s breath caught.

“Take it off,” he murmured when Charles was right in front of him, his hands braced on Erik’s thighs.

“No.” Charles pushed on Erik’s chest. “We’re not done yet. Lie back.”

Erik obeyed, looking confused but… excited. Charles smiled and crawled over him, and then sat on him. Erik’s cock was hard and it made Charles’ semi perk up further; Erik’s hands slid up Charles’ thighs and down again, repeating the motion almost hypnotically. He seemed tentative, reluctant. Charles decided to do something about that.

He ground his hips down hard and Erik actually groaned, his back arching a little. Charles let up a little, then did it again, beginning to pant as the ache of desire seeped into his mind and began to systematically shut things down. Again, again; Erik gasped and bucked up beneath him, and Charles squeaked, before reaching between and past his own aching thighs to unzip Erik’s jeans. Erik groaned again and took over the job, arms around Charles’ waist as he shoved his jeans down to his knees. Charles leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms, and nuzzled the tiny bit of neck available over his collar, nosing just under his ear, leaving a tiny kiss on his jaw. Erik growled and yanked Charles’ hips down so they were only separated by their underwear--their cruel, cruel underwear, getting in the way of something truly magnificent.

Charles whimpered, Erik groaned, and then they were rocking together, but it wasn’t enough, not at all, and Charles whispered, “If--if we go back to the house--I-I’ll let you have me.”

Another growl was his only warning before Erik flipped them both, ending up on top. “No,” Erik panted. “Here, like this. Then have you. Du wirst meinen Namen schreien und mir danken.”

Charles shivered and nodded vigorously, and Erik chuckled.

“Happy birthday, Erik,” Charles whispered.

“Danke, Charles,” Erik murmured, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness.


End file.
